


Snowed In

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Snowed In

Rubbing your hands together, you shot Negan a look. “This was your idea, you know.” You reminded him. “Now we’re snowed in, and freezing.”

“You think I don’t know that, woman?” He snapped. “What do you want me to do? Magically create a fire?”

“I don’t know!” You sighed. “I just really hate the cold…” You told him, getting up and moving over to where he was standing at the window. The two of you held each other, watching the snow fall.

“Let me see if I can find something to burn, okay?” He told you. “Go bundle up, and I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

Nodding, you gave him a small smile. “Don’t be too long.” You kissed him gently before heading to pull out some blankets for the two of you. Kicking off your shoes, you pulled a couple blankets over you and watched Negan move around. Your eyes followed his every movement, a small smile on your lips. Sure, he was a hard ass, but you saw a side no one else did. 

Once he had a small fire going, he turned to you and smirked. Walking to the couch, he motioned for you to get up. A shiver ran through you as your socked feet touched the cold floor. “I’ll warm you up, sweetheart, don’t worry.” His lips brushed your ear as he moved to sit on the couch. His back was in the corner of the couch, one leg against the back, the other off the side. “Come here.” Negan pulled you so that you were between his legs. Your back was to his chest, and you felt his heat almost immediately.

You let out a small hum of approval as he shifted, peppering your neck with kisses. Feeling him smile against your skin, you wondered what he had in mind. Your eyes had drifted close when you felt him working on your jeans. “Oh, gonna warm me up?” You teased.

“You wait and see, sweetheart.” He chuckled, sending a fresh wave of arousal to your core. His fingers teased your thighs, making you squirm. Finally, his hand slipped into your jeans, and into your underwear. “So wet for me.” He grinned, his finger finding your clit.

Your head fell back to his shoulder. “Negan.” You breathed.

His finger circled it until your hips moved up, needing friction. Negan moved his hand down, making you moan when two fingers started curling into your entrance. “So glad you wore your loose jeans today.” Hell, the only reason you had was comfort on this damn road trip. Your hands gripped his thighs as his fingers curled, the heel of his hand rubbing your clit. “Told you I’d warm you up. Let me feel you cum on my fingers.” His voice was low as he spoke in your ear.

“Oh!” Your grip got tighter as you felt the coil in your stomach wind up until it snapped. “I-I’m—- Negan!” You rolled your hips into his hand, gripping his legs tight as he worked you through it.

Your chest was heaving as he placed a kiss behind your ear, his hand leaving your jeans. “Get some sleep, sweetheart. I’ll warm you up even more later.”


End file.
